


In His Shoes

by 36sakuya76



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36sakuya76/pseuds/36sakuya76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komui's experiments never turn out well for the Black Order. So when one of his experimental formula spills on Allen and Kanda, it causes an unexpected surprise for the two exorcists. They end up switching bodies! How are they going to get out of this mess now? It's all up to two very angry exorcists and a Chief Officer of the Black Order who is in danger of their wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So just so that you are aware. I also have a Fanfiction.net account and I have published works on that too. So if this story looks familiar to some people, it's because I have posted this similar work early this month. I have the same account name and everything so if you are interested here's the link to the site. https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2139683/36sakuya76
> 
> This is actually one of my first works on this site. So, we'll see how it goes. Enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series D Gray Man or any of its characters.

Kanda walked angrily in the halls of the Black Order. His thoughts were all focused on certain moyashi that rudely interrupted his meditation and spilled food crumbs all over him on top of that. The nerve of that shorty! Although that moyashi's eating habits annoyed him to no end, it didn't change the fact that the mere sight of the stupid moyashi was enough to bake his blood boil. It also didn't help that his general informed the entire Black Order of his birthday. Although it was stupid and there was no reason for him to get agitated he was still very pissed at his general and the Order.

Kanda walked into his room and slammed the door. He changed out of his uniform and into pants and a regular top. He grabbed his sword and headed towards the training grounds muttering to himself. Can this day get any worse? 

Earlier . . .

Kanda woke up early and headed to Komui's office for his next mission. This was a pain in the ass. He had been out of headquarter on missions for about 3 weeks. He was summoned back and as soon as he returned Komui told him that he had a new mission tomorrow. Which was too strange for Kanda's liking. He was already out of Headquarters so why have him come back just to send him back out again?

As he walked over to the stairs he saw Lenalee walk from the Dining Hall and glance at him. Kanda raised an eyebrow as he saw a look of panic on her face. She ran up to Kanda trying to block him. Kanda's eyebrow twitched as Lenalee smiled up at him with her sweet smile that would swoon anybody at headquarters. It may work on everyone else but not him.

"Lenalee? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "Why are you heading towards the Dining Hall?"

Kanda was putting all his training in mediation to use as he suppressed the urge to pull out his sword. "I'm actually headed towards Komui's office for my next mission." He grabbed Lenalee's shoulders and moved her to the side as he past her. "Now please move. I need to get to my next mission."

As Kanda walked down the stairs Lenalee activated her dark boots and jumped in front of Kanda. Kanda growled and glared at Lenalee. He was seriously not in the mood for this. "Lenalee." He warned.

While Lenalee was struggling to come up with an excuse, Kanda, non-too subtly, was reaching his sword with his right hand. Seeing his hand, Lenalee sputtered. "Komui is fixing his office and the Dining Hall is really messy. So why don't we go meditate together and wait til everything's done."

"I can't. I'm-"

Before Kanda could say another word. Lenalee quickly turned him around and pushed him towards the meditating room. Kanda debated whether or not to argue with her. Come to think of it, Komui wasn't very active this early in the morning and he would rather not use the tactic 'Lenalee's getting married' trick to wake him up. At this point anything was better than dealing with Komui and his crap talk. When thought through, meditating actually sounded like a good idea. When they entered the room they both sat down and began the process of meditating. They took a deep breath and shut their eyes. Kanda began to clear his mind of all his thoughts. As soon as he began to calm down, he twitched as he heard a huge wailing voice coming from the halls.

"Lenalee! Where are you? C'mon, we got to get ready for Ka-"

Lenalee jumped up "Okay Allen! I'll be right over!" She apologized and left.

Kanda sighed, so much for peace and quiet. He decided to take advantage of this time and meditate some more. As soon as he was getting relaxed, a loud crunching sound approached behind his ear.

"Hey Kanda what are you doing?"  
Kanda twitched as he heard the crunching of chips as Allen was shoving them into his mouth. He knew that the moyashi had a huge appetite and snacking was normal to him. But dammit all. Did he really have to loudly munch on those chips right next to his ear?

"Well?" asked Allen, still eating his bag of potato chips.

Kanda took a deep breath and calmly answered. "Isn't it obvious beansprout? I'm meditating."

Allen kept munching on the chips and continued to stare at him in silence. Kanda's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably as he realized that the moyashi wasn't taking the hint and wasn't leaving. He kept standing there and eating, not leaving. Kanda's patience went past his limit, he jumped up, immediately grabbed his sword and pointed it towards Allen's face. "Baka Moyashi! Stop eating those in my face. They're disgusting!"

Kanda was about to activate his innocence when General Tiedoll came behind Kanda and placed his hand on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda turned and looked at General Tiedoll. The general simply smiled. "Now Yu-kun, that's no way to treat a comrade. Come, I have something to show you."

Kanda inwardly growled and headed with General Tiedoll to the Dining Hall. It was odd that the Dining Hall was dark and that his general brought him here. Then the lights turned on, streamers flew up and people were clapping and cheering.

"Happy Birthday Kanda!"

Kanda stared into the room with a frown on his face as he gazed at the decorations that covered the Dining Hall. Should he be angry? Should he be annoyed? Before he could decide Lenalee ran up to him and smiled. "This is why everyone was acting so weird. We were planning your party. So what do you think?"

Kanda stated. "It's not my birthday."

Everyone froze. "Huh?"

General Tiedoll walked over to Kanda. "Well, since he doesn't remember his actual birthday, we decided to give this day to be Yu-kun's birthday."

Kanda scowled. "I told you not to call me that, and who is we?"

Everyone was shifting nervously and looking away. Kanda nearly fell face-forward. "You mean everyone decided this?" After everyone nodded Kanda tsked and stormed away.

Komui walked over to Kanda. "Aren't you going to stay for the party?"

"If I have time to fool around and party then apparently I'm not training hard enough." Kanda walked out of the room while everyone just stood still.

"Well since Kanda is not going to blow out the candles, we might as well just party without him." Komui said.

"Um, are you sure about that's a good idea?" Reever asked.

"Well he's not going to celebrate and we didn't decorate the Dining Hall for nothing! We'll consider this as a break from all our hard work!"

Everyone cheered and began to party.

Present . . .

Kanda was chopping away at the trees when a golem came to Kanda and Komui's voice came out. "Kanda I need you to come into my office for a few minutes."

Kanda stopped his training and went over to Komui's office with a frown on his face. "What do you want?"

Komui had a cheerful look on his face. "Oh well since you're not busy and I don't have a mission for you, I was thinking that you could tidy up my office! The others are exhausted and are down at the Dining Hall celebrating."

Is Komui for real? Did he seriously just-? He was about to protest when Kanda stopped and smirked. "Sure."

Komui jumped up in the air. "Thank you sooooo much! I'd never think you would actually do this for me! Have fun!" He skipped out of the room while Kanda made an evil grin on his face.

A couple of hours later Kanda mixed up the files and placed the books wherever he wanted. Kanda even placed the drawers upside down so that when Komui opened the drawers everything in them would fall on the floor. This is what Komui deserves for all that trouble he caused him. Kanda was actually enjoying himself when Allen came into the room and grinned.

"Hey there."

Kanda glared at the kid and turned around in disbelief. "Go away Moyashi! I don't want you here."

Allen ignored him and grabbed a box full of bottles, apparently wanting to give him a hand. Which he did not need. The shorty was about to put it on the self when he tripped and one of the bottles he was carrying broke and spilled all over him. Kanda growled in annoyance and attempted to lift the box off Allen. When he did Allen attempted to stand up and the top of his head slammed against the bottom of the box, causing a couple of bottles to fall out of the box and spill all over Kanda. They both stood in shock as the liquid seemed to dissolve at the touch of their skin. When they heard somebody coming they quickly placed the box under Komui's desk and hid behind the stack of books that were not placed on the shelf yet. Reever and Johnny came into the office while carrying a plate of dango. As they messed with the papers on Komui's desk Kanda whispered to Allen.

"Hey kid, let's go while we have the chance."

He was about to leave when he noticed Allen eyeballing and drooling over the dango.

Kanda grabbed Allen's ear and hissed "C'mon stupid!" They snuck out of the office unheard, while Johnny and Reever organized the papers. The scientists were about to walk away when they noticed the box beneath Komui's desk.

"Great. What does Komui have this time?" Reever moaned to himself. That chief of theirs always had junk lying around.

Reever walked over to the box and looked inside. His eyes widened Johnny peered over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses.

Johnny groaned as he recognized the box. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Reever kept silent as he noticed the broken bottles right next to the desk. "Oh no."

The night came and everyone went to bed into the peaceful night. Kanda and Allen were the only ones that didn't get any sleep that night. They were too busy being worried about what spilled on them and what it will do. While they slept in their rooms a weird sensation came over their bodies during the night only for it to be noticed in the morning.


	2. Adjustments

The sun was barely above the horizon the next day when Allen woke up. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms as he yawned. He was about to get up out of bed when his long black hair fell from his shoulders and onto his lap as he sat up. After a moment, Allen paused as he frowned at his long hair. Wait a minute. He didn't have long hair. Allen also looked hesitantly at his muscular arms and chest. He frowned as he realized that those didn't belong to him either. He looked at his clothes and around the room. He started to panic as he realized that he wasn't in his own room. In fact, it looked strangely like-

Allen turned pale and took a quick peek into his pants. He turned pink as his fear was realized. That was _definitely_ NOT his! He rushed to the mirror and gazed in horror as he realized that it wasn't himself he was looking at. It was Kanda. His hands slowly made their way to his face as he glanced at the mirror and lightly slapped his face to make sure it was real. Nothing happened and he felt the slight pain on his cheeks. As soon as he realized that this was _very_ much real, he screamed.

* * *

 

Around the same time, Kanda got up and moaned as he touched his head. He had a splitting headache. He slowly got out of bed and froze as he heard the most obnoxious sound come from his stomach. He frowned. That was odd. He took a moment to think about it and shrugged to himself. Come to think of it, he didn't get a chance to eat dinner yesterday. He decided to deal with that later once he was washed up so he left to the restrooms to wash his face.

* * *

 

Allen was in a panic as he was pacing around the room with questions flooding into his head. What happened? What's going on? Was he going crazy? Did he change into Kanda or was he Kanda? This was way too confusing.

Allen sat down on the bed and took a few breaths to calm himself down. Allen gazed around the room and noticed a table on the other side of the room across the bed. It was a round table with an hour glass with a pink flower floating at the top and a couple of the flower's petals on the bottom of the hour glass. Allen had to admit it was quite strange seeing something like this in Kanda's room. Oh, speaking of which . . . Allen rushed out of the room and dashed down the halls to find Kanda or him . . . whatever came first. 

* * *

 

Kanda walked into the bathroom and walked over to one of the sinks. He cupped his hands under the running water and splashed it all over his face. He stood up straight and froze as he stared at the mirror in shock. Kanda saw the beansprout's face in the reflection. He made a fist and punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces. Stupid beansprout.

"Kanda!"

Kanda pause and looked around in confusion. How, or better yet, _why_ did he hear his own voice call out his name? He turned to see himself panting in the doorway and giving an evil glare. Kanda's eyebrow twitched uncontroably. What the-? Kanda's hand was gripped by the other Kanda and was pulled out the bathroom heading towards Komui's office. Kanda stopped in the doorway and kicked the imposter through the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Dragging me around like that!"

Kanda's eyes widened as he realized that voice was not his own but Allen's voice that came out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and gasped as he slowly realized what was happening. He rushed over to the desk and used the mirror and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he gazed as Allen's face as his own reflection. Kanda was about to yell when Komui yawned as he got up from his desk. He looked at both Allen and Kanda sluggishly and sipped his coffee.

"Alright, what happened between you two this time?"

Allen took this opportunity to speak first. "While moving a box, a certain liquid spilled on both of us and now we're stuck like this."

Komui frowned as he slowly sat up. "What on Earth do you mean _like this_?"

Kanda scowled "We switched bodies."

As he said those words Reever and Johnny entered the room and looked at Kanda and Allen in shock as they realized what happened.

Reever sighed "Oh no. Don't tell me that potion spilled on you two."

Komui finally stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Well unfortunately I don't have an antidote to fix this mess, but it will be in a short while."

Kanda growled "How long will _a short while_ be?"

Komui paused and sipped his coffee. "Hmm . . . probably in about a week at the least."

All four men yelled in anger. "A WEEK!?"

Komui simply nodded "Yes, I'm afraid so. In the meantime Kanda . . . Allen . . . you two should probably get out of those pajamas and into some decent clothes before the rest of headquarters wake up see you."

Both Kanda and Allen looked at their clothes and blushed as they realized that they both had been wandering around in their pajamas all morning. Without hesitation they both dashed out of the office and into their own bedrooms, completely unaware of how strange it looked to the rest of Headquaters. So people that were already up began to talk when Allen stormed into Kanda's room and Kanda ran into Allen's room.

* * *

 

Allen was about to head towards the kitchen when Kanda gripped his shirt and yanked him in a corner out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kanda hissed at Allen.

Allen frowned. "I'm hungry, what does it look like I'm doing!?"

Kanda yanked Allen's black flowing hair into a ponytail. "You can't just walk up there and ask for food that you normally order! How do you think it's going to look? People are going to get suspicious if I suddenly order a large amount of food I normally don't eat. Now, since we're in this position, let's just have one of us get the food for the both of us and find a hiding place to eat."

Allen paused. Kanda did have a point. "Okay, but how do we do that?"

Kanda grabbed sheets of paper that he help himself from Komui's office. "You just put down whatever you want on this paper and I'll go get it."

Allen started writing on the paper and then he asked. "Wait . . . why do you have to go get it?"

Kanda frowned. "Because if you (being me) ask for a huge order of food people will get suspicious. So it's easier if I go get the food for both of us."

Allen pouted. "Fine!" He gave Kanda his order of food. "Be sure you get everything on the list as a large portion."

Kanda grabbed the paper and headed over towards Jerry. As Kanda read the list off the piece of paper, Jerry cocked his brow.

"Oh Allen hunny, you sound awful! My gosh, you look sick! You need to get some rest child! Is there anything else I can make you?"

Kanda said quietly. "Soba noodles too."

Jerry smiled. "Ok, just give me the list you have there and I'll make them in large portions just the way you like them." He turned and went to his kitchen to perform his work. When the food was ready, Kanda picked up the food and headed towards the corner in the hallway where Allen was waiting.

He arrived and motioned for Allen to follow him. They both ended up in the training grounds. Allen plopped himself on the floor and began chowing down. Once he started eating his face turned blue.

Kanda looked at him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?"

Allen gave Kanda a weary look and moaned. "I don't feel so good. My stomach feels nauseous."

Kanda frowned as he ate the soba noodles. As soon as he was done his stomach continued to growl. He looked at Allen's food in disgust as he realized that he had to eat the food in order to satisfy his hunger. It made sense since the body he was in was not his but Allen's. Crap. Allen sipped tea in jealously as Kanda ate the while pile of food. As soon as he was done, he glared at Allen.

"Being you sucks! You know that right?"

Allen scoffed. "Well, being you isn't a walk in the park either."

Kanda sighed. "Can't we just get back to normal now?"

"We're gonna have to wait til Komui's done with making an antidote."

Kanda lied down on his back. "That long huh?"

* * *

 

Lavi and Lenalee were walking towards Komui's office. They both were called out to go out on a mission. Lenalee was going with Lavi and Bookman to find an old library with hidden scrolls that revealed the secrets of the golden cube. Her original mission was to go with Allen and find innocence in the Philippian islands but it was cancelled for some reason she was unaware of. With Allen not going on a mission she was worried. She was determined to figure out what's going on with Allen when she returned. When she and Lavi entered Komui's office to find Komui talking with Bookman and the Generals.

* * *

 

A Few Minutes Earlier . . .

Komui was sitting in his office with Bookman and the Generals. They were discussing the effects that the potion might have on Allen and Kanda.

"Geez Komui, this is what happens when you aren't careful with your experiments." muttered General Zolako.

Cross was sipping wine while Bookman was flipping through Komui's ingredient potion book. Cross set the glass down and looked at the others in the room. "The only thing we have to worry about is if those two using their innocence will be an issue. Will their innocence cross over to their switched bodies or will they both have each other's innocence?"

Bookman closed the book and looked at the Generals. "Another thing we must put into consideration is Rouvelier and his assistants. If they discover what the formula has done to the two of them they will experiment on them endlessly."

By the time he was done Lavi and Lenalee entered the door to the office.


	3. Problem Solved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I'm afraid that this is the last chapter for this fic. I only meant for this to be a fun little joke and I decided to end it here for comedic reasons. I know that this fic is really short (I actually considered for it to be at least around 5 chapters) and it's intended that way. This was just for fun and hopefully some of you got a laugh out of it. This fic is dedicated to the D Gray Man anime coming back this year 2016! I can't wait to see it since it went on haitus and I hope you guys do too.

Kanda was beginning to run out of patience. For the past couple of days, he and Allen were stuck in their rooms all day to avoid word of this disaster spreading around the Black Order. After Komui had a meeting with the other generals, he told both Kanda and Allen to stay in their rooms until he made an antidote for the potion. In one of the private training rooms he and Allen tried to train but their innocence wouldn't activate. Since they weren't going out on missions they figured they might as well keep up their strength. While they were sparring, Kanda noticed that the body he was in had no trace of Allen's innocence. The arm that contained Allen's innocence had no innocence at all. It was just a regular arm. Kanda sat on his bed and looked at the lotus flower. The flower usually had a pink glow but ever since he and Allen switched bodies the flower turned pure white. He couldn't understand why the flower had suddenly turned white and froze in its actions. No flower petals falling, no glow, no life in the flower whatsoever. Kanda became concerned. He hoped that the potion would not affect his life force. If his life force was affected by any means, he would seriously kill Komui. But before he could think any further Allen stormed into his room. 

* * *

 

"NO! You can't take me there! Let go of me!" Allen was dragging Kanda into the bathroom where the showers were. "You are NOT giving me a bath!"

"You haven't taken a bath in days! You're going to make my body smell!"

"I am not! Wait . . . you didn't take a bath in my body did you? You sick bastard!" 

Allen turned red "NO! This is why I want you with me! We can give each other a bath!"

Now it was Kanda's turn to turn red. "What!? Hell no! I am not getting naked and taking a bath with you!"

"What? No! I was thinking that since we switched bodies we could wash them ourselves with the other person blindfolded if they're too embarrassed."

What this idiot serious? Kanda looked at him sourly. "Can't the showers wait until after Komui gives us the treatment?"

"Are you kidding? I don't want you to stink up my body and I definitely don't want to smell your body odor." Growled Allen.

Kanda growled back, "I don't care! I'm not taking a bath with you and I'm certainly not going to have you touch me even if this is your body and that's final!"

Allen narrowed his eyes and gripped the black hair that was flowing behind his back. He pulled a knife out of his belt and held it next to the hair. "I'll cut your hair if you don't cooperate."

Kanda froze. "You'll what?"

Allen smirked. "You heard me. I'll cut your precious black hair my style and dye it white."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then glared at each other. Kanda didn't care. He wouldn't budge. On the other hand, Allen would actually cut his hair. He understood Allen's plea of washing themselves but still . . . he'd better come up with something fast or else the moyashi would actually cut his hair. Would it be easier if they just bathed instead of showered?

"Let's just go to the baths and scrub ourselves. We use towels anyway."

Allen paused and thought it over. "At this point, I just want to get clean."

For once, agreeing with the moyashi, Kanda sighed and followed Allen unwillingly towards the bathrooms. After they undressed they wrapped towels around their waists and scrubbed themselves. (No, they did not scrub each other) After a good wash Kanda decided it was time for a soak. Kanda settled in the waters as he kept hearing Allen tiptoe along the tile floors. He was probably making sure that he wasn't being seen. Kanda scoffed. No one was in here.

He turned back and yelled at Allen. "Get in here! I thought you wanted to get clean."

Allen grumbled as he settled in the water next to Kanda. "Don't be so rude. You may never know when someone will just show up. Because you're in my body, my innocence is no longer activated and people are going to know something's wrong."

Kanda tsked and turned away. He was already aware of that. He didn't need the moyashi to remind him. Mood ruined, he turned back towards Allen and glared. "Why are you here?"

Allen shrugged. "I was tired, filthy, and in a laidback mood. A bath seemed like a good way to relax." He looked at Kanda who was just glaring at him, obviously wanted to be alone. "Don't worry. I didn't see anything while I was undressing. I don't see why it matters? We have the same genitals except that yours is slightly bigger than mine."

Kanda felt himself get nauseous as his eyebrow twitched. "How would you know that?"

Allen paused as he contemplated the words that came out of his mouth. "Um . . . I accidentally looked when I realized that I was you."

It took a moment for Kanda to register what Allen just said. "You did what!? You mean you looked at my . . . WHY? Who doe-. Oh, hell with it!" Kanda charged at Allen and grabbed his neck.

"You sick little bastard!"

The boys continued to fight and punch the lights out of each other while in the baths. The water overflowed and splashed all over the floor. The towels that were wrapped around their waists were no longer there due to their fighting in the water but they didn't notice. They went like this for quite a while when Reever and Johnny came and tried to break it up. They were looking for the two exorcists when they heard a commotion coming from the baths.

"C'mon guys knock it off!" yelled Reever.

Johnny stuttered as he kept coughing up water and tried to pull one of the two away. He kept falling in the water so he couldn't see who he was grabbing. "K-Komui's finished . . . w-with the antidote."

Hearing those words, both exorcists stopped and just stared at the two scientists. 

* * *

 

Komui was snoozing on his desk while Reever and Johnny went to go find Allen and Kanda. For the past couple of days he had been trying to make an antidote but no success has come. He had hoped to make the antidote as soon as possible before Rouvelier and his men find out what has happened to the two exorcists. Luckily, he was able to come up with the solution.

Komui had made a machine that would reverse the process of their switched bodies. But there was a risk – there is a 20% chance of their innocence disappearing. Their innocence wasn't activated while they were switched and Komui and his team tried to come up with an explanation as to why. The theory that they collaborated together was that the innocence stayed with the physical body of their wielder however, their consciousness switched bodies and Reever hypothesized that the innocence got disordered as to which was its wielder. Especially Allen's innocence due to him being a parasite-type exorcist. With Allen's physical body and Kanda's consciousness it was bound to remain dormant.

He told the Generals about the risk and it was all determined on the votes. Cross made a comment in mentioning how the boys were pretty much useless with switched bodies and so it would be better if they were useless in their original bodies instead. So it was decided that they would use the machine and switched back their bodies using the antidote. The antidote would be hooked into the machine and the machine would inject it into both boys at the same time. When Komui started getting cozy, a voice came to Komui saying. "Hey, Lenalee's getting married."

Komui's head shot up from the desk. "LENALEE! WHY? How could you get married without telling your older brother!?"

Reever yelled. "Calm down Komui! We have Allen and Kanda ready for the machine."

Komui pouted. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so."

Komui clapped his hands. "Well then let's get started."

After getting prepared, Kanda and Allen were placed on beds inside the machine. The machine was a dome-shaped room that had beds on the opposite sides of the dome, facing away from each other. In the center was a smaller machine that had tubes that reached all the way to the beds which would transfer the antidote to the exorcists. The formula was then placed in the smaller machine and the antidote went through the tubes and onto their skin.

Johnny looked at Komui. "So now what?"

Komui sipped his coffee. "We wait." 

* * *

The next day Kanda woke up early and wiped sweat off his forehead. He sat up and looked up at the ceiling of the dome-shaped machine. He paused, sat up, opened the doors and headed to the restrooms. Before he could get far, Komui and some of the science department ran up to him with big smiles on their faces.

Komui cheered happily "Congratulations! Everything went according to plan. Now you and Allen are back to normal!"

Kanda just stared. "Huh?"

Komui paused. "Um . . . the antidote . . . to get you and Allen back into your original bodies. Do you not remember?"

Kanda frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The science department all froze in shock. "You mean you don't remember?"

Kanda shrugged and walked past them. "If you guys aren't feeling okay then go see the nurse. I'm sure she'll give you something for . . . whatever you have."

Komui and the others just looked at Kanda as he walked away. They immediately ran towards the dome and peeked inside. Allen was sitting up stretching, he was about to walk outside when he noticed Komui and the others spying on him through the glass.

Allen smiled. "Hi Komui. What's up? What are you guys doing?"

Komui adjusted his glasses. "Allen . . . do you recall anything that happened last night?"

Allen tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment. "Hmm . . . now that you mention it . . . no I don't. The last thing I remember is celebrating Kanda's birthday. What am I doing here anyway?"

Komui looked at the other scientists in confusion. They glanced quietly at each other before they shrugged and shook their heads. Perhaps it was for the best that they didn't know. Since the Science Division looked like they weren't going to answer his question, Allen walked past them and headed towards the kitchen.

Allen walked to the kitchen and was about to order some food when he noticed an object floating as it was making it's way towards him. It was Kanda's sword, Mugen. It floated in front of Allen and glowed, beckoning Allen to hold it. When Allen was about to grip it he noticed his left hand to be perfectly normal. There was no innocence embedded in his hand. Confused he looked at his hand and back at the sword. He looked back and forth between his and and the sword a few more times before he reached out and grabbed it. 

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Kanda was in the showers washing his hair. He was about to scrub himself when he noticed his left arm being a red color with innocence embedded in it. The hell? His eyebrow twitched as he saw Allen's innocence stuck in his hand! He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Whoever did this was seriously going to pay. 

* * *

 

After seeing the innocence they both had, both exorcists thought about the problem for quite a while. It wasn't too long before they suddenly realized that there was only one person who could be responsible for this.

"KOMUI!" 

* * *

Komui and the science department were taking a break by eating dango and sipping tea.

"Well . . . all's well ends well I guess." said Reever.

Tapp smiled. "Well I dunno, I thought that it actually turned out quite good."

Komui cheerfully laughed. "I couldn't agree more! Now we have nothing to worry about!"

Before Komui could take a bite of dango, the door burst open with Kanda and Allen panting in the doorway. They looked at Komui furiously and filled the room with killing intent.

"KOMUI!"

Johnny moaned. "Oh no . . . not again." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's end note:
> 
> So how was it? I'm thinking that this is going to be the end for this fic. This is only meant to be for fun and this was quite short. If more people want me to add more than I could add more chapters but they would be more like bonus chapters. This was fun and I hoped you had a fun time reading this as much as I had a blast writing it. I have several more fanfictions on my profile. If you would like, just go and read those and feel free to tell me what you think of them. I would also like to hear anyone's opinion on those to see what they think of those ideas or if they have any suggestions.


End file.
